1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a filtration apparatus, and more particularly, to a filtration apparatus that holds a filter element.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filter elements can be used to provide clean fluid, such as air, to or from various devices. Such devices can include gas turbines where clean air over a long service life of the gas turbine is important. Filter elements used within gas turbines can include prefilters and final filters. Filter elements can be held in place in a filter frame within an inlet housing.
However, new, more efficient filter elements have differing overall dimensions such as reduced thickness measured from an upstream side to a downstream side of the filter element. This reduced thickness can provide installation difficulties or prevent installation of more efficient filter elements altogether. These difficulties discourage possible retrofits of existing filtration equipment with more efficient filter elements. Furthermore, the installation difficulties can result in reduced efficiency of the filtration apparatus when retrofitted with new filter element designs or cause damage to the filter elements. Filter elements with reduced thickness can also yield a poor fit for the filter element within the filter frame, allowing movement of the filter element in the direction of the fluid flow. This freedom of movement can deter a proper seal for the filter element with the filter frame, in turn creating possible paths for the fluid to flow around filter element rather than through a filter media within the filter element. As a result, there are benefits for continual improvements in filter technologies so as to address these and other issues.